Fein Yve
Fein Yve is a member of Phantom Shard. She is a foreigner from a greater realm named Yaseja , where she is a bannished fire god, why she joined Phantom Shard. Appearance Race: Yasejan Age: '''Fein Yve appears about twenty years old in Center Realm human years, however she is actually forty years old. '''Height: '''6 feet, 2 inches '''Body type: Slim, muscular Skin: Dark tan Hair: Long pale blonde ponytail and bangs Eyes: Yellow/Red irises (art varies) Attire: Metal left ear piercing, old red hooded cloak, dark gray tanktop, gold bangle worn on right arm, beige shorts, green bandana worn around hips, brown hip bag, brown sandals Personality Fein is exotic, strong, and serious. She has much knowledge but speaks little and is a keeper of secrets. She also is generally cold towards others, but underneath it all, she's afraid of being alone. She likes to think of the guild as being the home she never had, and its members as the family she never had. She can often be found training, reading, practicing dance, or playing video games. History Pre-Phantom Shard Fein has a long history before she joined Phantom Shard. She was born in a different realm than Center Realm, a greater realm named Yaseja . She was born in the poor district of a desert city. Her father left her mother, leaving them homeless and her mother alone with their baby. Angry, and not wanting or even being able to take care of a child, her mother tried to burn Fein alive. Luckily, her mother's midwife, Esan Yve, found her in the midst of the act, stopped her, and rescued Fein with minimal burns. She had her mother arrested, and then took Fein in and raised her as her own daughter, naming her Fein Yve. Together, they lived in Esan's small room at the local inn, for Esan was a traveller. However, she decided that it would be best to settle down for Fein, so they shortly after moved to a small room above a spell book store. Fein only lived with Esan until she was ten years old. Esan's dark past caught up with her and she was murdered by an assassin in the middle of the night. Fein was forced to leave their home. The spell book shop owner refused to taker her in, and due to overcrowding, was denied living at the orphanage. She had to live on the streets. She had to live in the shadows, secretly, silently, living off scraps, having to do criminal things just to survive. However, it did shape her into a fine rogue. She also managed to steal some spell books from the spell book shop owner. She studied magic every day and had a natural knack for it, especially fire spells. At the age of fifteen, Fein joined a secret guild of assassins. The guild provided her with a safer place to live, study, and train. However, everywhere she went, her kind were sought out targets. Her safety in public was constantly threatened be any guard. Fein always had to remain silent, secretive, and blend in. Fein continued being an assassin for five years. At the age of twenty, she quit the dangerous life style, and decided to live a quiet life as a monk in a monastery that worshipped the Yasejan fire god. There, she continued to practice her fire magic. After fifteen years, at the age of thirty five, she became the youngest person to master fire magic ever on the entire surface of Yaseja. People would travel from far and wide to the monastery to challenge her or just to observe her skills. Within the next five years, the fire god became very unpopular. His effects on Yaseja were getting out of control; setting fire monasteries aflame, which spread and caused a lot of destruction. This caused the fire god to be banished from the spirit plane. When he was caught in the mortal plane , before he was sentenced to death, he exclaimed he felt threatened by Fein's skills. This increased Fein's popularity immensly. The god of all Yasejan gods offered Fein to replace the old god of fire. She graciously accepted and moved to the spirit plane. Fein ruled over the element of fire for just over one hundred years. Unfortunatly, she got into a fight with the ever cocky god of water and together, they caused too much effect with their elements on the realm's surface. They were both banished from the spirit plane. On the surface, everyone hunted for Fein's guts, a million times worse than when she was an assassin. She found out about Rift World Guilds in Center Realm and decided it would be the perfect escape from her lonely, hated, threatened life in Yaseja. Post-Phantom Shard Coming soon... Abilities Coming soon...